


Max was a good dad

by Catskins



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also there is far too little sex swing stuff, Drugs, F/M, Gen, I had a dream about this and had to do it, help satisfy my need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catskins/pseuds/Catskins
Summary: Max was a good dad until Diane kicked him out.





	

Max was a good dad - A great one in fact.

If his kids didn't want to do something they wouldn't have to do it, Diane said otherwise.

The kids were smart, not exactly top of the class but not the bottom either, that was never enough for Diane though... They had to be the best!   
Max disagreed completely. He wanted them to enjoy life while they're young - not studying all day and night and miss out.   
Little did she know that whenever they were off sick he would take them to see the members of Sex Swing while she was at work, sure it wasn't a good environment but it made them happy... when his kids are happy Max is happy.

When Diane found out she was furious. She never liked Sex Swing... She hated all the members - Mainly Ripher - and everything that they do.   
That night Max and Diane argued all night long. He mentioned how she was a hypocrite because they both used to be on drugs and she called him a low life bum.  
Diane asked him to drop the boys - but he would never... she knew that - He refused and she begged for a divorce...

The kids found out and they lost it. They weren't old enough to fully understand what a divorce is but they we're going to find out.  
When asked they begged to be with their father - He was fun! He took them to see their 'uncles' and he never forced them to work hard, only to do what they can - but it wasn't enough. Diane still got to take the kids, much to their dismay, and they we're all devastated (Except Diane).

Max shortly after went into a bum... He started doing drugs again and just didn't care. The boys noticed but they didn't question it. They knew his marriage was falling apart and after the kids stopped visiting them - they knew.

Max WAS a good dad... Until Diane took the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably write more sex swing i love the show


End file.
